Field Trip
Field Trip is the second chapter in the General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice series, acting as a prequel and a tie-in to Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. It was released on February 28, 2016. Plot At Wayne Enterprises' R&D Facility in Metropolis, a group of Metropolis Middle School students are given a guided tour around the building, witnessing experiments with bulletproof military armor, learning about medical innovations, and examining Kryptonian energy rifles recovered from the Battle of Metropolis. Bored and frustrated by the tour and wanting to see more than she's supposed to, Zoe decides to sneak off from the group and wanders into the restricted areas of the building, wanting to learn more about Wayne Enterprises' secrets. After seeing a keypad melted by a Kryptonian energy rifle, Zoe spots a group of criminals holding the rifles and wearing Kryptonian battle armor who have broken in and are attempting to steal all of WayneTech's Kryptonian technology. Zoe tries to call 911 with her cell phone, but a Kryptonian signal jammer blocks her signal. Just as she tries to go get a guard instead, Zoe is suddenly grabbed by Bruce Wayne, who had been following her and tells her to return to the group and tell them to stay on the upper floors and take shelter. Bruce promises he will get the proper authority to deal with the criminals, but the criminals hold Bruce and Zoe at gunpoint, taking them hostage. Zoe knocks the signal jammer out of one the criminal's hands, breaking it. As they're about to escape in their van, Bruce chastises them for abusing their undeserved power and causing harm to others. Suddenly, Superman shows up and demands that the criminals give up their Kryptonian technology. Due to their Kryptonian nature, their weapons manage to injure Superman. Not able to see through the building to see Bruce and Zoe due to the fact it's lined with lead, Superman is unaware of their presence. Bruce manages to incapacitate one of his captors, and fearing the danger of Superman and not wanting to get involved, he uses the loud sound of a fire alarm to distract the criminals, allowing Superman to take down the criminals non-lethally. Superman apprehends them and delivers them to the Metropolis Police Department, but not before confiscating their Kryptonian armor and weapons. Meanwhile, Bruce expresses his admiration for Zoe's curiosity and determination and offers to cover for her by claiming that he was giving her a private tour of Wayne Enterprises. Appearances Characters * Evan * Superman * Bruce Wayne * Zoe * Kevin * Kevin's Female Associate * Kevin's Male Associate * Eddie * Zoe's father (mentioned) Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Delaware ****Metropolis *****Wayne Enterprises *****Metropolis Middle School (mentioned) *****Daily Planet (mentioned) Events *Battle of Metropolis (mentioned) *Assault to Wayne Enterprises Items *Kryptonian Plasma Rifle *Kryptonian Battle Armor *Superman's skinsuit Sentient Species *Human *Kryptonian Organizations *Wayne Enterprises *Metropolis Police Department *Kevin's criminal group Gallery Kevin.png Superman apprehends Kryptonian armed criminals.jpg Kevin's group.png Kevin's male partner.png Kevin's female partner.png Eddie.png Zoe.png Evan.png